In A Little While
by Matrix14
Summary: Harry's gone and Ginny can't let go. G/H songfic, very angsty, very depressing (don't say I didn't warn you). Please r/r!


In A Little While  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, no!" Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep, tangling in the sheets as she re-lived the worst  
day of her life over and over again.   
  
Every night when she fell asleep, she knew she'd see the same thing. She tried everything to stop  
herself from falling asleep, but she always lost the battle, and she became trapped in a never  
ending circle of terror and grief.   
  
She knew every detail of her dream, she'd gone over it in her mind every day for the last ten   
years.   
  
  
*************  
In a little while  
Surely you'll be mine  
In a little while... I'll be there.  
In a little while  
This hurt will hurt no more  
I'll be home, love  
*************  
  
  
She heard herself, she heard the screams that came from her mouth, without her brain telling her  
to speak.   
  
"NO! NO!"   
  
She sobbed and felt her body convulsing as she collapsed.  
  
"No, no..."  
  
She felt Ron drag her away, holding onto her arms and pulling her as she screamed and fought .  
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
  
*************  
When the night takes a deep breath  
And the daylight has no air  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
Will you be there?  
*************  
  
  
She saw his crumpled body lying on the ground, and felt the anguish of having herself torn away   
from him rip through her like a knife.  
  
"I'm not leaving him! I won't leave him, Ron!"  
  
This is when the dream became reality and reality became a dream. She was beside him again,  
shaking him, trying to wake him. Tearing herself away from Ron and flinging herself on the   
ground, sobbing, screaming, becoming hysterical.  
  
"No! Don't go! You can't leave me!"  
  
  
*************  
In a little while  
I won't be blown by every breeze  
Friday night running to Sunday on my knees  
That girl, that girl she's mine  
Well I've known her since,  
Since she was  
*************  
  
  
The desolation swept over her. He was gone. She threw herself across him, crying into his no   
longer moving chest, feeling her shoulders heave with all the tears she had left to cry. Stroking  
his cheek for one last time.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please."   
  
She begged him not to go, but he was already gone. Ron grabbed her arms again, pulling her   
away.  
  
"I won't leave him here, Ron."  
"We can't take him with us, we won't get out with him."  
"I won't leave him." She whispered.   
  
She fell limp against Ron and he picked her up, taking one last look at the prostrate figure   
sprawled on the ground as if it had been flung there by a giant.  
  
  
*************  
A little girl with Spanish eyes  
When I saw her first in a pram they pushed her by  
Oh my, my how you've grown  
Well it's been, it's been... a little while  
*************  
  
  
She felt the door of the room slam shut behind them and woke with a jolt, covered in sweat and   
tangled in the sheets. She fought her way out of them and staggered over to the window.   
Gasping, she pushed open the window and leaned out, closing her eyes as the cold night air   
drifted over her. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and breathed deeply. It was ten years ago,   
get a grip, Ginny.  
  
She stared down at the muggle street below her, then looked out over the cityscape, watching the  
lines of red and white lights crawling like ants along the motorway.  
  
The phone started to ring, making her jump. She let it ring until the answering machine clicked  
on and listened as her own voice spoke.  
  
"Hi, I'm not in right now, but if you leave a message, I'll try to get back to you as soon as   
possible."  
  
The tone sounded and a voice began tentatively,  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Harry!" She ran to pick up the phone, "Harry?" She gasped down the receiver.  
  
"No, it's me, Dean. I was just ringing to see if you were okay."  
  
Ginny's heart fell. How could she have been so stupid? Harry was gone.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I was just going to bed."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Did you umm, just call me Harry?"  
  
"No." Ginny needed to put the phone down, "Well, I've got to go."  
  
"Yes, see-" Dean's voice cut out as Ginny slammed the phone down.   
  
  
*************  
Slow down my beating heart  
A man dreams one day to fly  
A man takes a rocket ship into the skies  
He lives on a star that's dying in the night  
And follows in the trail, the scatter of light  
Turn it on, turn it on, you turn me on  
*************  
  
  
God, she missed him.  
  
She leaned out of the window once more.   
  
In a little while, she'd be with him again.  
  
  
*************  
Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly love  
*************  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own the plot,   
although I'm not sure that's something to be proud of, it kinda sucks, doesn't it?  
The song 'In A Little While' belongs to U2.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I only did this 'cos I was feeling very morbid, and I was listening to my U2   
cd. Anyway, I'm not responsible for the writing of this fic... too much chocolate can do very   
strange things to a person's mind.  
  
  



End file.
